kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Saha On
Eloth Magicians Guild Branch President Presiding Judge of Magic Chancellor of Eloth University |birthday = Year D960 6th month (Surya) ? day (Surya) 6th hour (Surya) |birthplace = |height-weight = ? / ? |family = Lorraine Rartia (fiancée) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 2-93 }} Saha On, is a quarter and, during Season 1 and most of Season 2, is the #1 ranking AA magician on planet Willarv, the Eloth Magicians Guild Branch President, Presiding Judge of Magic, Chancellor of Eloth University, and Priest of Light. Currygom describes him as the most beautiful male, in contrast to Asha Rahiro who is deemed the most handsome female. Appearance Saha resembles a young man with very pale skin, strawberry blond hair, and pale green eyes. He typically wears an asymmetrical white suit edged with white fur around his neck, across and down his back, and down his left side, along with maroon pants and brown shoes. His haircut also appears asymmetrical, with a longer length down his left side. He is considered to be exceptionally beautiful. He once was forced by his fiancée to enter a beauty contest, and won it in his usual outfit without anyone noticing anything was wrong. Personality Saha seems to be unassertive, but has a strong sense of justice. Others see him as a "softie" as well as someone who would never tolerate deliberate murder. While he is logical-minded and prudent in his thought processes and decision-making, he has a soft spot for matters concerning Lorraine. Skills and Abilities As a triple-Surya magician, Saha is strong with both hoti surya (scanning hidden areas as well as long distances) and bhavati surya (destructive light attack and paralysis). In his introduction in Season 2, he uses the fusion spell hoti surya bhavati surya to kill a pair of low-rank suras ~500km away without moving from his desk, which is no small feat. Later in the same season, Saha uses the same fusion spell to paralyze a 5th-stage Garuda rakshasa who is attacking from an extremely high altitude. Notes * He needs reading glasses to read small writing. *He signed the DNR (Do Not Resurrect) List; hoti visnu does not work on him. Plot History In the year D989 the families of Saha, age 30, and Lorraine, age 10, arranged their marriage. Ten years later, in a diner in Eloth, Lorraine tells Saha that she still does not think about marriage, but she is unwilling to break it off for now because it would cause problems with their families. Saha learns that she prefers masculine men who are more accomplished and so he resolves to accept several high-ranking positions he was recently offered, such as Eloth University's Dean of Magic, Magicians Guild President, and Judge of Magic.Kubera, Extra: Punishment Currygom once mentioned a love triangle in her me2day (now closed) between Lorraine, Saha, and Lutz Sairofe during their university days.Currygom's Me2day, title/date unknown - via According to Brilith Ruin, Saha (unnamed) was the magician who single-handly operated all of Eloth's turrets during the N0 Cataclysm, saving the city from annihilation. He briefly took Eiraheeari Catroshife under his care after the boy lost his parents in the Cataclysm.Currygom's blog, Supporting characters: Airi / Lorraine / Eiraheeari In the year N11, he warned Laila Hemawati about allowing Asha Rahiro to take her magic test in Rindhallow because in this city, the third test's difficulty depends on the results of the first two tests. He suggested that she take the test in Eloth or Mistyshore instead. Apparently, he was concerned about her test partner getting injured or worse. At an unknown time in the past, Saha argued for the passage of the Stolen Goods Law at the Magicians Meeting (unfortunately to no avail). At yet another unknown point in the past, Saha participated during Asha Rahiro's trial for causing 29 deaths via magical accident, during which he demanded the death penalty the entire time. Season 2 Chapter 24: Taboo At the Eloth Magic Guild, Saha receives the documents sent by Riche Seiran and asks Tilda, the General Manager, if there was still no word from Lutz. Before she could answer, a messenger burst in to announce there were a pair of upanis spotted at a village ~500km (~310 miles) away. After asking himself if he has enough vigor left, Saha uses hoti surya bhavati surya to immediately eliminate the threat without moving from his desk. When he wonders why hoti asvins would have no affect this fatigue, Tilda jokes that he could ask Asha to use hoti visnu to return him to before he became tired. He rebuts that he already signed the DNR List years ago. Tilda asks if he regrets the verdict of involuntary homicide that Asha received, but he only states that the case is closed and even if new suspicions arise, Asha would manage to talk herself out of it. As soon as he reads the documents Riche sent him, he jumps up, orders Tilda to cancel an evening meeting, and declares that they are going out to use the Human Search System. Inside the Human Search System, Saha puts in a search for the year N11, which shows the location of 35 humans still living, but the rest are deceased by that year; presumably the initial search was for a larger number of people. Next, he searches the year N13, which shows only 19 were still living. When he begins his search of the year N16 (present time), Tilda yells at him to get out now since his time is about to run out. In the lounge, Tilda chastises him for taking a huge risk in a space that would disappear with him if he remained past the time limit. She asks why he couldn't just ask another AA to use the search system for him, and he replies that he can no longer trust any of them, including his fiancée, Lorraine, and wonders which one was Asha's accomplice in the homicides. Chapter 27: Last Resort/Last Stand Tilda expresses her concern that Saha seems to have his priorities out of order—he should be focused on helping Rindhallow instead of obsessing with Asha's homicides. He assures her that this issue concerns the safety of humanity as well. When Tilda protests that Asha is not currently killing anyone, Saha warns her that he thinks she will begin killing again because some of her targets are still alive, and when the last one dies, something disastrous will occur. He needs to locate her targets using the Human Search System, but Tilda reminds him that he cannot access it again for another year and he is not willing to ask the other AAs for help. Saha responds that there will be a new AA soon, and Tilda must get the search system ready for Ran Sairofe's arrival in Eloth. Chapter 28: Flight/Emergency Tilda informs Saha that Ran Sairofe has passed through Eloth's checkpoint ahead of schedule without using hoti vayu, with the rest of his party still traveling through the desert. They locate Ran in the East City Outskirts eating lunch, causing a commotion among the nearby crowd of people. Tilda explains that Saha has been sleep-deprived waiting for Ran's arrival, and asks him why he didn't go directly to the Magic Guild upon his arrival. Ran explains that the vote wouldn't be for a while, and he wasn't properly dressed to greet everyone. Tilda informs him that voting is already over, and he is now the #2-ranked AA. Saha then tells him that for his first job as the new AA, he has someplace he needs to go... Claude Yui (while possessing the transport staff member) tells Asha that she is not the only one who entered this war willingly, nor the only one who received an oracle, and that among those who did, one chose her as their enemy. The three silhouettes shown (as those who received the oracle) are Saha, Laila Hemawati, and Mirha Simon. Once Ran is inside the Human Search System, Saha instructs him to search for the name Kubera in the current time. Yuta attempts to use insight on Saha but cannot seem to get it to work the way he wants. Saha remarks that ideally the Kuberas would be in Eloth. The search reveals that there are three Kuberas who are located in Rindhallow, Eloth, and just outside Aeroplateau. Saha tells Ran that he needs to make another search from 12 hours ago, which reveals that the Kubera currently outside of Aeroplateau was still in Kalibloom at the time. Saha deduces that the Kubera is on a transport ship, and Tilda remarks that this must be the same ship Asha is on. Saha is surprised that both the murderer and the victim are on the same ship, and considers it lucky if the two are unaware of each other. Once they return to the Eloth Magic Guild, Tilda explains that no motive could be found for Asha's 29 homicides during her trial, but because of a recent tip, Saha has learned that all 29 victims, as well as many more, had the real name Kubera, and Asha will likely attempt to kill the remaining three. Yuta, who accompanied Ran, suddenly vanishes. Chapter 29: Isle of Myths As the Priest of Wind, Mirha Simon, reviews some documents on Leez, her personal assistant asks if she really intends to cooperate with Saha. At the Aeroplateau Magic Guild, the branch president, Lilia Shu, tells Saha that his transport ship was not scheduled to arrive so early, asks him if he altered its departure date, and remarks that there is still some time before the Magicians' Conference. Saha, accompanied by Ran, replies that the conference date does not matter because he needs to get to the Temple of Wind immediately. Chapter 30: Falling Petals Saha, Ran, Natasha Ross and Erin Florussi are discussing Claude's surprise appearance in Aeroplateau. Claude states that he had no intention of coming to the city, but now that he is there he offers Saha his help in Asha's upcoming trial. Saha, while reviewing his case against Asha, has no intention of talking to any of the other AA magicians besides Ran until the trial has ended. Claude specifies that he was offering his help after the trial, volunteering as an executioner. On Aeroplateau, a large number of halfs are showing up for Asha's trial. Lorraine is confused with their appearance given that the residents have a poor perception of halfs in this city. Ruche Seiran and Erin Florussi state that Saha is the one sponsoring the halfs to act as witnesses. Lilia Shu informs Saha that Mirha will be heading Asha's defence during the trial. Urha Simon, Mirha's father, will also be seated beside his daughter and would probably support her. Mirha's involvement suprises Saha, but he believes that how they will build their defence is obvious. He informs Lilia she will be a sufficient witness in the case in regards to events on the planet Carte. Lorraine interrupts their conversation, questioning Saha as to the purpose of the halfs attending the trial. Saha asks his fiancée if she is acctually as clueless as she appears. He tells her that when Asha approached him about receiving permission to use the Human Search System, he refused to give it. Somehow Asha did receive the search results and used them to carry out several murders. His conclusion is that one of the other AA magicians (including Lorraine) must have provided those search result for Asha. Saha informs Lorraine that he must separate his own personal feelings for her from that of everything else, so that he may act as a leader. Leaving, he invites her to the trial so that she may have her questions answered. During the trial, Saha listens to Erin Florussi as she makes the prosecutions case. Afterward asking Mirha if the she wishes to refute any of the accusations made. Mirha accepts all charges against Asha, presenting her defense of how Asha committed murder with the intent of sparing the lives of others who may have ended up dying due to red sky incidents. Saha dismisses the defense proposed by Mirha, informing the courtroom that there are additional individuals Asha had murdered. The large group of halfs that Saha is sponsoring are brought in. Saha states that they are the family and friends of halfs that Asha had killed; these incidents were not brought to court before since the killing of halfs is not considered murder. With them as witnesses, Saha begins to discuss why Asha had used hoti vishnu 1000 times and how she had obtained her extraordinary magical abilities. Saha explains while Asha's divine affinity was thought to be 515, the value is actually 10,515. An old device was used to measured Asha's divine affinity and only displayed four digits. He states that most magicians do not have a value so high, causing most individuals to not suspect her to either. The only known case where a magician had an affinity greater than 10,000 was Jibril Ajes. Saha continues, saying that divine affinity is set at the individuals birth and that any increase through training is usually negligible. God-level items can increase the users divine affinity, but cannot be used while their affinities are being measured. He tells the courtroom that most people, given this information, would suspect that Asha had a high value set from birth. Lilia Shu is brought to witness, she states that Asha did not meet the standards of having a divine affinity of at least 300 for admittance to Carte's only magic school Eos. Mirha is asked to confirm this, Saha telling her to be truthful and that others may confirm this if she does not. Lilia brings forth Asha's hoti vishnu usage record, noting that she had used the spell in quick succession at certain points in time. This statement causes a half who is there as a witness to break into tears; Saha grabs her hand in order to comfort her. The halfs then collectively state that their loved ones who Asha killed had the name of the god of earth, Kubera. Saha believes that if halfs were recognized as humans then these incidents would have been known about sooner. He does not wish to bring up the rights of halfs at this time due to many individuals attending having strong resentments towards them. Saha does bring up the link between Asha's increase in divine affinity coinciding with her killing halfs with the name of a god. He asks the defense if this is also for the greater good of society. Lorraine interrupts before Mirha can respond, accusing Saha of bringing forth only an assumption that those with a god's name can increase magical power without any evidence to back it up. Saha confirms that he cannot provide evidence, but his assumption is not baseless. He recounts how he had received an oracle from the god Surya during the cataclysm. The god of light had told him that the god Kubera was in danger of disappearing. He informs the court that his belief is that all those with the name Kubera have the god's power dispersed amongst them and that by practicing magic against them would cause your own magical abilities to increase rapidly. Saha also questions the defense why Asha is seemingly helping the suras kill those with the name of a god when they claim that she is working for the greater good. He proposes that if Asha truly wished to help people, then he would have brought the Kuberas into the barriers of a city rather than killing them so that she may increase her magical prowess. Saha states that it is impossible to know which god Asha received an oracle from, if she even did. He concludes the trial by saying that the gods only give choices and that Asha must now live with the consequences of her choice. Saha announces that the result of the vote is death by means of hoti yama. The first stage of Asha's execution would begin soon after, during the time of earth. Her final statement would be heard 12 later at the time of creation. He concludes that if Asha can provide a reason for her not to be executed, then the hoti yama will be reversed. Otherwise she would die within another 12 hours. After the verdict is given, Ran asks Saha to help locate Leez. He does find her and informs her of the effects of hoti yama. Ran questions Saha as to why he would tell Leez this. He answers that while the death spells usage is not common knowledge, Leez is no longer a common individual and deserves to know. At the time of creation, Claude tells Saha that he should have been the executioner for Asha. Saha brushes him off, asking that he be quiet. When Asha is revealed to not have changed significantly after hoti yama is cast, Saha is not surprised. Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine Season 3 Chapter 39: The Value of a Life References es:Saha On